


Hide Your Eyes

by DiscoCritic



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Firefight, Gen, Poetry, after a clap, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoCritic/pseuds/DiscoCritic
Summary: They told her not to look.





	Hide Your Eyes

They told her not to look.

They told her not to look at the bleeding sky, the clouds reaching toward the ground like tendrils.

They told her not to look as Fun Ghoul clicked the detonator, as the building with exactly twenty-four SCARECROWs, thirteen dracs, and three civilians exploded, throwing shrapnel into the air and at their feet.

They told her not to look, to hide her eyes from the way the flames licked their way up the shiny, sleek surface of the building, the way the smoke billowed up like mushrooms.

They told her not to look, not to focus on the smell of charred wood and the tinny ringing of a single fire alarm and the muffled shouts for help and of confusion.

They told her not to look as they sped through the city grid, dracs on their tails, rays buzzing past their heads at alarming frequencies.

They told her not to look at the bloody hole in Fun Ghoul’s side as Jet sewed him up, or at the burned skin on the hands and arms of the Kobra Kid.

They told her not to look at the destruction they caused. “They’re trying to kill us. We had to do it. It was for a good reason,” they said.

But they still told her not to look, so was there really a reason good enough to justify their destruction?

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little thing I posted on tumblr @discocritic. this was inspired by the lyric "hide your eyes, we're gonna shine out tonight" from party poison.
> 
> it was super short, but i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
